Harvest Moon Life: The Tale of Two Towns
by MarionetteThePuppet
Summary: Lilian, a young girl, moves to Bluebell with high expectations of starting a new life, but soon finds out, farming and livestock aren't the only things to start a new life. She also finds herself falling for a certain farmer.


This mountain is full of lush green forests and wildlife. Nestled at the foot of the mountain on each side are two distinctive villages. Bluebell and Konahana. A young farmer with dreams of owning a farm of her own has come here to make the dream real.

* * *

Bekki ran through the plentiful forest of the mountain, me on the top of the carriage she pulled. She was scared very easily, as right when we made it to the top of the mountain, a fox leapt out of a bush, startling her. She reared up, and I pulled on the reines to settle her. "Whoa girl!" I tried, but she then lost her footing and toppled, pulling the carriage onto its side. I flew off and hit my head on a log, causing my vision to go black.

* * *

"... Hey... Are you all right?" I heard a female voice as I started regaining consciousness. I blinked my eyes open and saw two figures standing above me. One, an old man with a mustache, top hat, waistcoat, with a white undershirt and green tie, and a flower in the side pocket, khakis, and a cane with a horsshoe at the top with angel wings. The other one wa a female with black hair put in a red covering, a red dot on her forehead that tells she's Indian, and a red dress with a blue ribbon around it.

"Well now...! Our friend has regained consciousness! Good, godd!" exclaimed the man.

"Are you hurt? It was quite a shock to find you lying there!" asked the woman. I nodded slightly as I brought my hand up to my head from pain. Ugh, major headache.

"I don't suppose you could be young Levi who was going to come farm here?" asked the man. I nodded again. "Ho ho, I knew it!" he laughed. "I am the mayor of Bluebell down the road to the left. My name is Rutger. Why not come to my village? You'd be very welcome!" he suggested.

The woman then got harsh and turned to Rutger, pointing at him. "Who do you think you are?! If this young farmer lives anywhere, it'll be Konohana!" she yelled at him. She then turned to me with her head rested in her hand. "Ahem, sorry to yell like that. But I'd hate for you to make a mistake," she apologized.

"What mistake?" I asked.

"I'm the mayor of the village down the path to the right. It's called Konohana. My name's Ina. I'm sure that Konohana would suit you better!" she said completely ignoring my question. Then Rutger turned to her, furious.

"And who do you think _you_ are?!" he yelled. "Konohana? Better than my lovely village of Bluebell? Preposterous!" he yelled. They then glared deeply at each other but turned back to me.

"Well, Levi, it's time for you to pick which village you want to live in," Ina said.

"It certainly is!" Rutger agreed. I sweatdropped. Well at least they agree on one thing. "Before you do, let me tell you a little about Bluebell!"

"Okay, let me hear it," I said.

"Of course! I'll tell you all about it. In Bluebell, our lives center on our livestock. Their glossy coats! Tails swaying in the breeze! Their soft eyes! Fresh milk, cheese, and eggs! In Bluebell, our animals are like lifelong companions!" He said. I was jotting it all down in a notebook. "And our adorable animals aren't all! Flowers bloom everywhere, handsome brick houses stand along cobblestone streets... Bluebell is a storybook village full of romantic charm! Doesn't that sound like a wonderful village? Farming means livestock, after all!" he said.

Ina cut me off before I could answer. "Stop talking nonsense! Farming means crops. And when it comes to crops, Konohana is top!" she said looking proud of herself.

"Uh, can't I do bo-"

"Now it's my turn to tell you something about what Konohana is like," Ina said. I sweatdropped again. I got cut off again.

"Okay," I just said plainly.

"Alrighty then, let me tell you about it. Konohana is nestled among fields of crops. Tendr vegetables! Sweet, scrumptious fruit! Golden waves of grain! Crops sprouting from ample fields in all seasons. Raising crops is what life is all about! Along with our great crops, we have a village that's as pretty as can be! The buildings have tile and thatch roofs that really set them apart! And colorful paper lanterns hanging from eaves! That's konohana for you! Nice place isn't it?" she asked.

"It sounds like China," I said.

"Well, you won't find a better place for crops in all the world," she said.

"So, Levi, which village do you choose to live in?" rutger asked.

"Your choice will affect how your life is from now on. So pick the village that you like," she said with a stern look.

Ok, time to choose. Bluebell or Konohana? Animals or crops? What the heck, I love animals! "Bluebell," I said.

"Of couse, of course! Farming means livestock! It was an obvious choice," Rutger said. I seeatdropped again.

"Actually, ranching means-"

Ina growled. "Of all the... Now what's not to love about Konohana?" she asked then straightened up. "What's done is done. If you change your mind, you can move to Konohana," she said then walked down the path to her village.

"Well now, Levi. It's time to go to Bluebell! But before we go, you need to change out of those muddy clothes," Rutger said. I looked down at my outfit. True, my clothes _were_ muddy. "You're starting a new life, after all! Here where this," he said and handed me an outfit. "It's a Bluebell outfit. Go ahead and put it on," he said.

"Uh, can I wait untill I get home to do that?" I asked.

"Oh, yes! How silly of me! Well, we're ready to go to Bluebell, then," he said then led me down the path to Bluebell. I knew this was the start of a new life.


End file.
